


”Reformed”

by BooksandPumpkins



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Original Character(s), Scriddler, Some minor manipulation, they’re not the focus don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandPumpkins/pseuds/BooksandPumpkins
Summary: Edward and Jonathan are retired from being villains and now works at a library together. That is, until they must protect each other using any means necessary.





	”Reformed”

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't post the scriddler stories I write however I actually liked how this one turned out. It's not very romantic yet but I plan on getting there.

Edward enjoyed complaining. No._ Venting! _ Venting was a better word. Edward enjoyed venting. Even as a younger man, he would find a person to latch onto who would be forced to suffer his venting. Some would say his complaints was an even crueler punishment than his old puzzles and riddles he once used to inflict upon the public. Batman was a good victim. He was a man who had to see things through so once Ed would trap him in a convoluted maze filled with electrical shocks and shooting arrows - Edward would vent to Batman over the intercom. Batman couldn’t walk away like most people would, no - Batman had to solve things. So venting to Batman was easy, yet the price was high. It would come in a cost of painful blows to the face, ribs, and even the spine before Edward would be thrown back into Arkham Asylum. Yes, a high price indeed. 

What Edward didn’t like, something he found himself suffering quite frequently here of late, was hearing someone else venting. Call him hypocritical all you want, but he could hardly stand it. He had to though because it was from Jonathan. He couldn’t exactly turn around and tell the man off. At their old age - Jonathan was the one who still remained the most dangerous. So Edward endured the irritating whines from his friend. Today, it was about children. Particularly the ones who didn't put books back correctly. Edward was just thrilled that children still came to the library to read but Jonathan just couldn’t see the bright side to his minor inconvenience. 

What Edward figured out early on during the beginning stage of Jonathan’s unhappiness was that it had nothing to do with children, books, or the library. Edward knew that Jonathan was actually unhappy because he craved the old days. The days of being a villain. Now it wasn’t like Edward himself didn’t occasionally think up a riddle that would be perfect for a man-made trap that would force citizens at a bank to come up with an answer. Except, he knew that those days were gone. Edward was now sixty, which to some villains would be nothing, but Edward was just a regular human who didn’t even exercise. That and… Batman hadn’t been relevant for twelve years. 

Right before the disappearance of Batman - Jonathan and Edward had been put into Arkham Asylum for the last time. Batman almost sounded proud when he spoke of the two rogues that were showing signs of becoming reformed. Perhaps it was the only reason they didn’t have to stay locked up for the rest of their lives. They held the promise of a better Gotham. 

Seven years felt like a lifetime in the Asylum - but it gave Edward five years as a free and mentally stable man. Jonathan, who originally was told he would have to be in there for fifteen years on account for the more severe crimes he had committed, was let out on eight. Warden Grayson believed Edward had a better chance at staying good if he had someone to vent to. 

Edward now believed the opposite to be true. 

“The parents should be watching them if they take them to a library. Especially with the younger ones. These books are valuable! So much history in a single book and one thoughtless child can destroy it all by folding the paper to save their place.” Jonathan pushed the cart down the aisle as Edward helped him place books back on the shelves. It was near closing time; otherwise, Jonathan would be whispering. Libraries were supposed to be quiet and it was up to Edward and Jonathan to keep it that way - except when they wanted people to leave. Then they really didn’t give a shit and they would carry on with their conversations as loud as they wanted. People would complain but only once. Jonathan would always go have a talk with them and they’d never complain again. The place currently had five stars online. “It’s such a selfish act. Bookmarks are sold here, if you are hellbent on raising a person then the least you can do is buy them a bookmark.”

“I fold to save my place.” Edward argued just for the sake of arguing. 

Jonathan groaned and shook his head as he stopped the cart. “_ Selfish _.” he repeated but sounded resigned over the ordeal. 

Edward grabbed a book with a green cover and tapped it three times before placing it on the shelf. 

“I saw that.” Jonathan said. 

Edward ignored him. 

“You can’t go giving in to your compulsions.”

Edward ignored him again. 

A bearded man turned the corner and stopped Edward by poking his finger on his shoulder. Edward immediately took a few steps back to regain his space as the man spoke. 

“Hey, I need for you to get the History over the Golden Age of Metropolis.” The bearded man said. 

“Actually I’m afraid your study group has to leave soon. It’s 7:58 and we close at 8.” Jonathan said for Edward as the man looked from Edward to him. 

“We will only be like ten or so minutes.”

Edward is used to that lie by now. Ten minutes become fifteen and fifteen becomes thirty. 

“Sorry.” Jonathan said with his voice cold and his eyes now twinkling with something that bordered on excitement and a dare for the boy to argue with him. “-but we _ will _ close at 8.” 

The younger man looked at him before nodding. 

“Yeah yeah… Alright.” He said - voice not as confident as it was before. 

Edward watched the younger man speed-walk back to his friends to doubtlessly tell them they had to go somewhere else and quickly. “So.” Edward started. “Was that Scarecrow or was that just the professor in you still steamed at college students?”

“We were in Arkham together Ed.” Jonathan started to walk and push the cart again. “You know they’re the same man.” 

* * *

True to his word, the library closed at eight. Jonathan and Edward headed out two minutes after as they turned off all the lights and locked the doors. Edward knew everything was done correctly because he had rechecked everything twice when Jonathan wasn’t looking. However, judging on the look Jonathan gave him as they walked out Edward could assume he knew. 

They shared an apartment together. Edward had insisted to Jonathan to move in after Jon got out of Arkham a year after he did. Edward hated the year he was alone. The only thing he missed about that year was how clean he had the apartment.

Upon entrance, Edward kicked over a pile of flannel overshirts that was lying in front of the door. “Can you start cleaning up after yourself? Everything on the floor is yours and I’m getting tired of it.” He whined in vain as Jonathan walked right by him stubbornly unbothered by the mess. 

“I’m going to visit Cobblepot tomorrow. I won’t be at work with you.” Jonathan announced. 

Edward stopped for a moment, then he walked to the sofa. His eyes remained on his friend who picked up a shirt off the floor to change into. Edward ignored the bad hygiene over the more personal concern. “Again?” Edward asked. “What do the two of you even talk about?” He tried to keep his voice light as he asked. 

“Do you actually care?” 

“Why would I ask if I didn’t?” Edward asked.

Jonathan - only speaking when it benefits him and his damn ranting - remained quiet now as he retreated to his bedroom. 

Edward let out air through his nose before leaning back on the sofa. He knew he overthought things. In the past few years, Jonathan was usually incredibly helpful with that. Living with a psychologist, even a discredited one, had its perks. Jonathan would recognize Edward’s compulsions and help him through them. Lately though, it was Jonathan that’s caused Edward to overthink things. 

Jonathan wasn’t the most charitable person by any means. So Edward didn’t believe the “I’m visiting Oswald in Blackgate because I feel bad for him_ . _” bullshit for one second. Unfortunately, there was little he could do in the matter because Jonathan gave nothing away. The only thing Edward had were theories, and theories wasn’t good for Edward. 

_ Riddle me this! What would a caged penguin ask of a forlorn scarecrow? _

Edward shook the thought out of his head. 

“Stop doing that.” Edward said out-loud to banish any further riddles that would try to sneak into his mind. 

Being a creature of habit and a boring old man, something he often admitted to without shame, Edward resigned himself to bed hoping the next day wouldn’t be as miserable as it promised him it’d be. 

* * *

Working a shift with Stacey Tracy wasn't too horrible. She was a sweet young girl with the type of unfortunate name that could only be found in Gotham. She was also great with people which Edward particularly enjoyed because that meant he didn't have to deal with them while she was there. However, despite all her qualities he still would have preferred the bitter bitchiness of his less charismatic friend. 

The library was quiet as Stacey helped an elderly man find the book he wanted. Edward stayed by the main desk as he rested his face on his hand. He didn't even bother to put on a fake smile. Not that there would be anyone looking at him anyway while Stacey was present. People seemed to enjoy being helped by a beautiful young woman rather than by an old man with a criminal record. No surprise there. 

Suddenly, and loudly, everyone’s phones let out a collective noise to signify a city alert. Edward lifted his face up from his standing half-slumber and pulled his phone out. 

** _ALERT_ ** ** _ Escaped Criminal Aldo Armand aka King Midas is attacking the Fairside Bank on Grover Street and holding several hostages. It is highly advised to stay away from the situation and to take alternate roads to prevent any unnecessary danger. _ **

”Why would a man who can turn anything into gold…rob a bank?” Edward asked himself as he stared at the alert. 

He knew the answer though. Villainy has never been about money. It was about the sport. 

However, Edward would have preferred more grace and reason from the new villains nowadays. Themes exist for a reason, why even have them if they weren't going to stick with it?

Stacey rushed to Edward with her phone in hand and a look of fear on her face. ”Hey um my sister works at Fairside and I'm slightly freaking out?” Stacey said to Edward with her words condensed together as if she had to get them out quickly. 

”Macy?” Edward asked. He remembered the name for two reasons. The first was because Stacey spoke of her with such love that it made Edward jealous that he never had a family member care about him in such a way, and the second was because her name also rhymed and it made Edward want to ask Stacey why no one stopped her parents from doing that to them. 

”Yeah. Can… Can I go to my mom? I can take one of your days to make up for it and I'll come in early and-”

”No, it's fine.” Edward said. He didn't want to be alone but Jonathan was fond of Stacey and he didn't want to be bitched at for denying her this request. ”Go on.” 

Stacey Tracy gave him a small thankful, yet still anxious, smile as she took off to the backroom to gather her things. 

”Hey you! Can you help me find-” a man began to ask.

Edward groaned as he realized there was no one else there he could pawn the man’s book crisis off to. The workday felt like it was going to last forever. 

* * *

Thankfully, the workday did in fact not last forever and it was soon coming to an end. 

Edward took his time putting the books up since Jonathan was not there to rush him. He tapped each green and purple covered book three times with his hand as he would put them away. It took longer but he still had thirty-nine minutes left until closing so he didn't mind. 

Before he could push the cart to the next aisle, Edward heard the door open. ”Goddamnit.” He whispered. Of course the citizens of Gotham would show up right before closing and stay an hour late. It is the same city that birthed Joker after all. 

Edward abandoned the cart and turned the corner to see how many people walked in. He really hoped it wasn't another study group. That would just be his luck, and Jonathan wasn't here this time to scare them off. 

What Edward saw instead was a hooded man on the ground hiding behind the closest bookshelf seemingly ducking from the windows. ”Are you alright?” Edward asked on principle rather than any genuine concern. He really wanted to keep the library’s five-star rating. 

The man turned to face Edward after he had made himself known. Edward noticed two things quickly at once. The man had a gold mask on - the same sort of masks that King Midas’ goons wear, and that the man was pointing a gun at him. 

Edward sighed.

”Who else is here?” The man demanded.

”Just me.” 

”Don’t be a hero! Who else is here?”

Edward looked at the man for a moment. ”I’m not a hero.” He argued instead of answering. 

The goon stood and looked around a few aisles all the while making sure he had the gun pointed at Edward. It took just under a minute before the goon seemed satisfied with the lack of company. The sound of sirens could be heard from outside. Edward’s eyes instinctively followed the noise and looked towards the windows to see the police driving by. 

”No ideas.” the goon threatened. 

The goon was carrying a bag with him. It looked to be heavy, probably with money from the Fairside bank. Edward wasn't concerned about the man being a thief. He was concerned about the blood that was splattered on him. 

”What happened to the people at the bank?” Edward asked. 

There was no answer.

Edward looked toward the window again to see that the police cars had passed. 

”They're gone now. I don't even hear sirens. You can just go. You don't have to do anything.” Edward said.

Edward knew the answer was the same as before though. Villainy was about the sport. 

He didn't have to.

But he would.

The goon lifted his gun an inch to aim. 

Edward took a breath before he acted. He lowered his upper body and tackled the man who fired above him. Edward was far from a fool. He knew he had no physical prowess and relied solely on the surprise factor alone. The moment the shock would pass from the man Edward would be at a disadvantage. So within his short timeframe, Edward fought for the gun.

The man, unfortunately, didn't want to part with it so easily. He was also in better shape and seemed to be skilled in wrestling. Edward began to panic as he mentally weighed his chances of survival. 

Edward was tiring quickly and his age certainly wasn't helping. Not that he believed he could have done much better in his younger days, but he always prepared some kind of plan in case of physical fights back then. He didn't have anything now and keeping the gun pointed away from him was proving to be difficult. 

A stronger hand pushed Edward to the ground and the gun was pulled out of his reach. The goon got his advantage and Edward missed his window by not managing to secure the weapon for himself. Seconds. Edward had seconds. 

”Scarecrow will kill you for this.” Edward spat out. He didn't necessarily believe it to be true but he really hoped someone would care. _ Would Jonathan care? _

The man paused and lowered the gun. The eyes behind the gold mask observed Edward as started to ask” You know Jonath-”

Edward saw the chance and took it. The man’s brief confusion bought him a moment to take the lowered gun and turn it back on the goon. 

Edward pulled back the trigger.

* * *

“Edward?” Edward heard Jonathan’s voice from the other side of the library but he remained on the ground looking over at the body.

Edward had called Jonathan twenty minutes before, panicked. Edward barely started to explain when Jonathan told him not to move before he disconnected. He did as he was told and didn’t move an inch as the worst case scenarios played like Shakespearean dramas in his imagination. Edward didn't make any attempt to rid himself of them this time and instead suffered through it. It’s not ‘thinking negatively’ if murder is involved. 

Footsteps arrived and stopped behind him. “Eddie?” The voice was soft, which Edward considered odd since it came from Jonathan. 

“Shouldn’t I call the police?” Edward said, still not looking at Jonathan. “Shouldn’t I? He was going to kill me. I won’t get in trouble for this.” 

Jonathan walked past Edward and knelt down next to the body. With one hand he removed the man’s golden mask - something Edward hadn’t even considered. 

The man wasn’t anyone Edward knew which wasn’t all that surprising. Edward had been out of the game for years. 

However, Jonathan’s eyes widened and he let out a small gust of breath. 

That scared the hell out of Edward. 

Fear hasn’t been on Jonathan’s face in years. 

“No. Don’t call them” Jonathan said. 

_ “No?” _Edward repeated. 

Jonathan was quiet for a moment, his eyes examining the face of the goon. He swallowed, stood, and turned to face Edward. “You don’t want to spend the rest of your life in Arkham, do you?”

“What - no - that’s that’s not what’s going to happen! He was going to kill me! I didn’t have a choice.” Edward felt like he was very close to a panic attack.

“You’re an ex-villain that killed somebody. They’ll ask you why he came here. They’ll think you knew him or worse - was using him.”

Edward didn’t want to taste freedom just to go back and die in Arkham. He had nightmares about it. He remembered the claustrophobic feeling that those walls created. He remembered how loud the inmates were. He remembered how_ miserable _ he was. 

“No.” Edward sobbed. “But I -”

Jonathan put both his hands on his shoulders and squeezed one reassuringly. 

“It’s going to be okay, Eddie.” Jonathan promised. “I’ll handle everything.”

* * *

Edward enjoyed complaining. Tonight though, Edward kept his mouth shut and didn’t question how Jonathan was going to take care of the body. Jonathan took Edward home and left promptly afterwards. Edward was thankful for Jonathan and his help. He told himself not to bitch at Jonathan anymore about Cobblepot or the messy living room. Unlearning his nosiness was going to be difficult but he was going to try. Edward stared at the ceiling while on his bed. He didn’t expect any sleep that night. 

_ Here’s a riddle! What face scares a Scarecrow? _

Edward pushed his head into his pillow. “Stop.” He muttered to himself. “Not every riddle should be answered.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Seriously, because I wrote a lot so thank you


End file.
